Family Man
by Detective Girl 2005
Summary: Have you ever recieved just one more chance to finally live the life you lost? But..what kind of chance is this! Chap 3 up.
1. Chapter 1

"**_Have you ever been through this time, this point in your life where you lose it all, let it slip right through your fingers because of one stupid choice, one stupid mistake? Kami, but then have you ever had...one more chance to just make it all right again?"_**

Counting the days, marking the months, waiting out the hours, wishing for a chance to make things normal again. This obviously wasn't cutting out what the shrunken sized Kudou Shinichi was expecting ever since the day that changed his life when he planned a day out with his childhood friend, a day that he would finally muster up the all the bodily courage he had tucked away somewhere in his mind, in **_him_** to tell the feelings that he had been feeling, that had been screaming and nagging him for his childhood friend since he was an adolescent. Guess that didn't work out to well when he had decided to follow those Detective instincts he had been feeling, to play the role of the hero, to bring down the mysterious gun smugglers that had crushed his pride, his hopes into tiny pieces sending him into the form of a child all over again, a child that should never meddle into one's **_adult_** business.

" _Yeah, Yeah I know, Cases! Cases! Cases! Your always tied up in your cases ,too busy dealing with them to come home, I understand Shincihi..."_

" _Ran..."_

The shrunken Shinichi that sat in the silenced darkness of the Mouri residence just existing in his own pain and guilt, grabbed his head and clung to it tightly as he clenched down hard on his teeth, tying to calm himself not to break down in the frustration that was slowly becoming stronger, more angry, more combustible, ready to unleash on anyone, any moment, any second.

" I need out..."

Conan lifted himself off the couch and slipped on his shoes and coat and double looked down the hall making sure nobody was hearing his movements and slipped out of the door way, feeling a little bit more relaxed when he felt the cool air whip against his face as he trotted his way down the sidewalk, tuning out the nights noises and rants and began to sink back into his thoughts once again. Was this the way he was going to be for the rest of his life? Was this it? Just because of that choice he had made that day? Why! Why the hell didn't he just ignore it! Oh how it was beginning to eat him slowly painfully day in day out. The worst part about it, it not only was hurting him but the person he cared most about in the world, oh Kami how it hurt her. He hated this, he absolutely hated it, how it made her cry, wait by the phone at night, pick up their photo they took at the amusement park to not forget his face. It would be an absolute miracle if she would even give a thought to forgive him if he ever got to tell her what happened. The last thing he would want is to no longer exist in her heart, but if it was to make her no longer suffer...she would never leave his bleeding heart.Slipping back into reality again he felt his face was beginning to feel a sensation of warmth now and blinked blankly when he realized his eyes were now blinded by a bright light

" Eh?"

This was probably the last word that escaped out of his lips when his last memory was people surrounding him with shocked, worried panicked faces and voices screaming for help, a car that was swerved onto the sidewalk only a few inches away where he was laying, before he completely blacked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was bright. Warm against his eyelids and his face, he felt something soft leaning up against his back. He slowly opened his eyes to see he was facing a window and the sun was shining directly in his face. What happened? Where the heck is this place. Am I dead, or just stabilized like a vegetable in a hospital again? He felt arms, two arms that were wrapped around his waist and heard slow deep breathes that played against his face. Shinichi blinked for a moment before slowly turning around to face a woman with locks of chocolate brown hair that draped over her eyes and long brown hair that had sort of a bright aurora because of the sunlight that surrounded behind her, and a long curved body hugged by the comforter on the bed that they laid on.

" Ran...?.."

A bit of surprised. Throw in shock. Add a pinch of utter confusion. Mix it together

And you have what Shinichi is feeling right now.

Shinichi could not move his eyes away from Ran's face, carefully outlining all the features of her. Her face was a little more mature, she looked somewhere in her early twenties... Kami.. was she beautiful, and so close to him. Shinichi could feel his cheeks beginning to warm when he suddenly heard quick pit pats against the floor that suddenly stopped, then a giggle when it was now totally silent. Shinichi cocked an eyebrow when he was suddenly winded by a small mass of 40 pounds that grinned at him brightly sitting on top of his stomach, staring at him through piercing blue eyes and locks of light brown hair.

"Morning Tousan!"

" T..Tousan?"

_**to be continued...**_

**_: giggles madly: Sorry, I couldn't help myself this is an idea that just kind of hit me when I was reading this book an English class that I just had to pursue with. I hope you guys enjoyed this and I think I am really satisfied of how this tuned out_**

_**till then! P.s. don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of it**_

_**DetectiveGirl2005**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_" Morning Tousan!"_**

**_" T...Tousam?.."_**

Shinichi's heart began to throb against his chest hard as he swallowed loudly as he continued to stare at the little being that sat on his stomach that smiled at him brightly with his rosy round cheeks. Was it him, or did he take up that smile from Ran?...Oh hold on...Ran divided by this little child that sits on his stomach that recalls as him to Tousan means...that I am his Tousan? De. Ja. Bu. to the limit

" T...Tousan?..."

The little boy that sat on his stomach smiled even wider when he threw his little head in a big nod before he jumped up and rushed into the shocked Shinichi's arms letting out a laugh

" Yup! Your my Tousan and I'm your Shoji! Your silly Tousan, you know that!"

" I..I do?.."

Shinichi blankly stared down at the little boy of that snuggled into his chest wondering with all the sanity if he still had any, trying to figure out what this crazy predicament he was now placed in. Okay..okay deep breathes, deep breathes, this has to be just one crazy dream! Yeah dream!

" Morning Tantei-san!"

Shinichi was thrown completely out of his thoughts when his now grown up childhood friend that was laying next to him that surprisingly out of the blue threw her arms around his neck and leaned herself up against his chest and caught his lips in a quick ' Good Morning! **_How are you?.._**' kiss, receiving a very sour glare by the little boy that sat in Shinichi's lap that just watched the whole scene.

" Ewwwww.."

Shinichi's head was now going in full cycle rabid mode now, not even able understand one thought or process what had just happened or happening and was pretty darn convinced dreams don't allow you to **_actually_** kiss.

Ran cocked an eyebrow at the highschool Tantei who now had the impression of a fish, staring blankly with his mouth slightly hung open and splashes of dark red that painted his cheeks.

" Shinichi?...Why are you staring at me like that?"

" uh...um...morning..good..you?..."

That was probably the best Shinichi could process out with his boyish mind bouncing off the walls right now, but hey give him a cookie he tried! Ran blinked for a moment before shaking her head giggling at least knowing what he was trying to say her, when she picked up the little boy from his lap and hugged him tightly to herself smiling

" I am fine, but maybe I should be asking that for you, ne?"

"..."

" That's the part where you laugh.."

Laugh Shinichi. Laugh.

" eheheheheheheh..."

" There we go! Anyway, you do remember what you were going to do today right?"

" Give me a hint..?"

" park."

The little boy that sat in his mother's lap began to scowl at Shinichi's confused expression when he pushed himself off her lap and grabbed a hold of Shinichi's head looking at him square straight in the eye moving his head side to side

" You. are .suppose. to .take. me. to .the. park. today! You didn't forget did you Tousan?"

Shinichi's eyes widened at the little boys annoyed glare and smiled nervously at him

" N..No, Tousan didn't forget, he just needed a little reminder that's all!"

Ran let out a small laugh watching her little son let out a sigh in relief grabbing his chest, he is so adorable so serious about things, takes up so much from his father. She just couldn't help but to smile wider watching the little clone of her Shinichi grin acknowledging that it was pretty good that he reminded his Tousan or he would've forgot.

" What would you do without me Tousan if I didn't help you out!"

" Eheheh, I wouldn't know!..._seriously.._"

Shoji grinned even wider nodding his head crossing his arms on his chest proudly

" Yup! That's why I am here for you!"

" You don't say?..."

Ran rolled her eyes grabbing a hold of the child making him let out a squeal of laughter

" Okay you, let's get you ready for the day so Tousan can get showered up and get ready for breakfast!"

" Kasaan! Can I have extra, extra rice today? I'll need it for energy when I go to the park!"

" Yes you can! I'll give you the portion of a future Meitantei, how's that sound?"

" Haaaaaaai!"

Shinichi stared after the two giggling and laughing leave when he slowly but surely had a smile form onto his lips. Yes, this was like a dream but in some weird way it wasn't a dream , in some odd diverse law deifying way it wasn't. This is what he always wanted, but wasn't he pretty sure before he woke up he was...no, cross that let's just figure out what fate is throwing at him now. Shinichi found his way to their large marble blue tile and counter bathroom with stainless steel sinks and shower and tub and looked at the outstretched wall mirrors where on the very top hung a flat screen tv showing today's weather in Beika Japan.

" Whoa...now this is a bathroom."

Shinichi stopped in front of the bathroom mirror and began to study himself carefully. He was definitely himself again, no longer burdened in that good riddance child's body, but himself and he could tell that he was older than before. Shinichi blinked at his new reflection noticing that he was no longer that highschool student, nope not anymore. His face had a more mature look of a twenty year old. Guessing if Ran was around 23 or 24 he was that too. Oh yeah, he couldn't help to grin now he was loving it.

" This is really like a dream, but better! Much better!"

Shinichi decided to take a tour around the room when he came across a photo that sat in a bright metallic frame proudly showing off a young man grinning proudly in a pure white tuxedo and a white bow tie holding up a woman in a long flowing summer sky blue wedding dress with a blue flower head band crowning her head, ringing her arms that were in long satin white gloves that went up to her elbow around the young man's neck leaning her head against his cheek smiling with a bright glow on her face, her beautiful bluish-purple orbs shining with sheer happiness. Shinichi took in a sharp breathe staring more deeper into the picture looking at the memory, the special memory that was captured in one shot happily sharing it to others.

"That was May 5th, 5 years ago."

Shinichi quickly looked behind his shoulder surprised to see Ran in her long flannel white shirt that was short a couple inches from knees showing her well fit legs that was probably, most likely fault to the martial arts she practiced, and her long chocolate brown hair that was loosely tied up in a bun with some strands of hair that dangled on her shoulders, who was leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed on her chest smiling at the man that began to have a tint of a pink light his cheeks at the sight and was currently in the state of thought of ' **_man she is one smokin hot cookie_...' .**

" I remember that day clearly, just like yesterday! It was beautiful...So, What's up Tantei-san?"

Shinichi set the picture down pack on its place on the dresser and raised his hand behind his head rubbing it with a sheepish smile on his face

" Oh I was just roaming around!"

Ran nodded her head and walked up to the sheepish laughing man, and placed her hands against his firm chest and slid them up to his shoulders then pushed herself up against him ringing her hands around his neck and taking a hand to brush a hand against the dark brown locks of hair against his forehead giggling now at his ever so red and I mean **red** face.

" Well, instead of roaming around shouldn't you be getting ready for the day hmm?"

" M..Mhhhm.."

Ran then nodded her head and smiled softly at the red Tantei that was frozen against her will power which she always had over him, **always.**

" Good, then shall we get started then?"

" M...mhhhhhhm!"

Ran then nodded again and looked up at the even more red Tantei when she was nose to nose with him before smiling slyly and stealing away another quick kiss from him leaving him beet red

" Good! Don't be late for breakfast!"

"...M...Mhhhhhhhm.."

Before Ran left the room she gave him a flick with her hand to signal him to get started and so he did under her command.

" Man...how the heck does she do that?...Two times today...two times!"

Shinichi now had his eyes half mooned as a tint of pink colored his cheeks as he opened a closet door looking for some clothes for the day as he muttered to himself

" It's just plain unfair..."

_**to be continued...**_

**Squeeeee! Thank you my reviewers! Wow :blinks rapidly: I got this chapter done real quick! I am so excited how this is turning out so good! I hope you guys think so too, and I hope you guys enjoyed and don't forget to review to tell me your thoughts on this, I am reading it you know! **

**Till then--**

**DetectiveGirl2005**


	3. Only In Dreams

_**Only Dreams...**_

" Conan-Kun, Conan-kun! Wake up, please!"

Here we go again, swirling into the madness of reality when something goes wrong again in the abyss of these two drama stricken teenagers that have already been through plenty enough of this life. Ran could feel her heart throbbing against her chest and the tears beginning to ease their way up back to her eyes dripping with emotion, and fear. What laid before her was the small child she cared dearly about it that was slowly slipping away from her hands, the only gateway that was close enough to ease her pain from the one she loved that was somewhere she didn't even know. Ran gripped the metal bar beside the hospital bed casting her head down where her long brown bangs shadowed her eyes as tears began to gather in a puddle on the well cleaned hospital floor knowing she could do nothing but pray to the heavens above she wouldn't lose the child that lay in the bed beside her and grip his tiny hand while hope dangled on a string.

" C'mon Conan-kun...come back to me."

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

" _**C'mon Conan-kun...come back to me."**_

Was this just a weird feeling that he felt or was it a since of nostalgia, something he felt he knew but was somehow drifting away from him? Odd, something was definitely odd ever since he awoke into this weird world that was somehow brand new but so home to him. Maybe it should just let be go, it's time to move on. It was better for him here, **_here._** Where was here? Here, he is a father, a husband, a family man better off than what was waiting for him in where he came from before, that world that he wished and prayed he would never have to return to. But at the same time he knew he was leaving something dear and important to him there and he just had this feeling that if he lost that, he would lose everything but he couldn't just put his finger on it and it was driving him mad.

Shinichi took a deep breathe as he sat on the deep comforter bed his wife had just re-made and stared down at his shoes that he was going to put on but forgot why and where he was heading off to

" Maybe I'm thinking too much? Maybe this is where I don't belong..."

" Your right!"

Shinichi quickly whipped his head up to the bedroom door and stared blankly at small child crossing his arms, shoes, hat and coat on and ready to go giving his dad a very angry glare

" Eh?.."

" Your right! You belong at the park with me, right now."

Shinichi could feel a biiiiiiig sweat drop slipping down the back of his head while he began to laugh nervously and tie on his brown shoes that laid before him suddenly now remembering where he was suppose to go

" Gomen, gomen Shoji-kun. I was just lost in thought for a second there..."

The small child cocked his head to the side and toddled over to sit beside the bed sensing, most likely inherited by his detective side of the family, that there was something very wrong with his dad.

" Tousan, wanna talk about it?"

Shinichi blinked for a moment as his eyes were cast to the ground but looked up began to smile warmly at the small child that was a mirror image of him when he was little that he definitely knew know that was his son

" Sure.."

---------------------

The day felt good, real good. Maybe he never really got a chance to study how a day was because he was always caught up with other things, he should really stop and look at this more often. Shinichi smiled and turned his head down from the sky to the small little hand that grasped his larger one ,to the little being as tall as his knee that walked beside, humming along the way.

" Ne, Shoji-kun?"

" Yeah ,Tousan?"

Shinichi scratched the back of his head as he looked up at the sky again trying to sift through all the complicated mess in his head , looking for the appropriate words he could use with his 5 year old son to understand.

" Hey, tell me about your Kasaan...what is she like?"

Shoji turned up his head to his Shinichi who continued to stare up at the endless blue sky before cocking and eyebrow at him putting to use his little mind rambling " Why is Tousan asking me this...?" but decided if it was Tousan, he **_must_** have a reason for this! Shoji smiled as he rocked Shinichi's hand back and forth

" Well, Kasaan is really sweet. She is the best Kasaan in the world! I love her very much, as much as this!"

Elaborating with his hand gesture, the little boy shoved his arms out as far as he could to the sides grinning up to Shinichi who blinked at what his little son was doing

" I love her this much and more!"

" No kidding? "

" No kidding. Kasaan said she loves me so much, she said she loved me to the moon and back and beyond! Kasaan is really good at cooking, and she always plays with me and she is really good at martial arts! She is teaching me some moves!"

Shinichi's eyebrow twitched as he smiled nervously watching the little boy who hopped forward and did spinning back kick following a karate chop screeching a loud " **HIIIIYAAH!"**

" _**Really now...**should a five year old be learning **this, **so early? Somewhere, something tells me I need to go buy a cock-strap in the near distant future and head armor...lots of armor."_

" ...and you know something else Tousan?"

The little boy grinned proudly as he ran back into his place taking a hold of Shinichi's hand again, Shinichi squeezing it as he kneeled on one knee to be level with him speaking in a hushed tone

" What's that?"

Shoji looked side to side making sure no one was peeping on their conversation before taking one hand and covered the side of his mouth so no words leaked out for anyone to hear

" Kasaan said that she has loved you since you two were like kids! Even if you were a complete dork at the things you did, she still loved you no matter what!"

Shinichi didn't know why but he felt like those little words were just the ones he needed to hear. Just those simple little words let him really open his eyes and see what and where he was and what he needed to do. Shinichi felt a huge grin come on his face as he whispered back to his little son

" No kidding?"

" No kidding."

Shinichi nodded his head silently before grinning even larger picking up his little son and tossing him over his shoulder making the little boy squeal loudly

" RRRRRRAAAAWR! Now my son, I shall show you how much I LOVE YOU! Feel the wrath of the **Love monster!"**

This sent the little boy into a terrible fit of giggles as he effortlessly pounded his tiny fists against Shinichi's back as he ran ahead

" Don't make me beat you up with my karate skills!"

" I Dare you!"

" HIYAAAAAAAAAH!"

" GWUAH! My head! I'm dyiiiiiiiiiiiiing!"

" I'm not the murder just a simple bystander!"

" Not if I investigate this case!"

" Well, then I'll kill you again!"

" See, inevitable evidence you are the murder!"

" LIES!"

-----------------------

Outside the world Shinichi was absent from and left behind the small body that was linked to a machine to breathe for him and a distressed young woman who decided to just lay her head on the bed humming softly a lullaby to the unresponsive child slowly brushing her fingertips over his forehead still never letting go of his hand.

" Somehow, I know you can feel somewhere in you that I am near you...well Conan-kun you listen up! If you leave me I'll never forgive you, you hear that? You just quickly wherever you have run off to come back to me...come back to your neechan."

" Mouri-san."

Ran jumped slightly at the cold voice that called out to her and turned to face to see a young girl with sharp green eyes and short burnet brown hair with a very mature look, that no eight year old child would have.

" A..Ai-chan?"

" Mouri-san, there are some things that you may need to know now..."

**to be continued...**

**Wooooo..so close to finishing this story up! Sorry for the long haul on all my stories! Don't worry I'll be updating some here and there. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Family Man! Don't forget to review peeps of the world!**

**--DetectiveGirl2005**


End file.
